Cross My Heart
by Silent Knight
Summary: Seiya Yaten and Taiki are members of the royal family's court. Their age? 5. Usagi, Minako, and Ami are daughters of simple pleasents. THEIR age? 5. When these six meet each other, it's instant war between Seiya and Usagi, and Minako and Yaten. (R/R!! :D)


Cross My Heart

Chapter 1: The Blondes, the Blue Hair, the Silver Hair, Brown Hair and Black Hair

*** 

Metal clanged and yells broke through the air and in the once was peaceful forest, as three sword banged against each other, metal sparking, and three males yelling.

" Here! Take that!"

" Ow! Seiya! You hurt me!" A irrepressible silver hair 5-year-old looked from the slight scratch on his arm, and then looked up with his vibrant emerald eyes at the playful ebony haired youth before him.

He shrugged, making his black ponytail swing. Sapphire hues glittered with his usual playful character, as he waved his hand nonchalantly at the one with silver hair. 

" Sorry! But you can't play 'knights' without getting hurt!" A laugh sounded from him but soon suppressed from the glare he received from the shorter boy. 

" Umm..yes...Sorry Yaten!" He dropped his sword--which was made of wood and colored gray--and tackled the other boy, laughing and hugging him tightly in apology.

" Alright alright! Geroff!" Pushing the lighthearted boy off himself, he stood and began brushing himself off. Looking around, his eyes spotted another boy, with his hair in the same styles as the other two, only his hair was brown.

" Taiki!!!" He looked exasperated at the auburn hair, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head disapprovingly. 

" Taiki you're supposed to be playing! Not reading, silly! The teacher isn't here you know!" Seiya piped up from behind his irritated friend, while fighting with an imaginary being.

Mauve eyes tore away from the book, as the brown hair boy looked at the silver hair one. Beside him, lay the sword he was supposed to be using to fight, but instead used it to lay out food for the animals. A smile formed and the most patient of the three turned to face them all the way.

" Yes, but, reading's fun! School's fun!" 

Two voices chimed together back at him. " Only for you!"

Taiki's nose wrinkled as and then he nodded to Yaten's face " You have dirt on your cheek." And then he laughed as Yaten went frantic about it. That was Yaten, the one who cared about appearances and cleanliness, as if it was the first thing to know.

" And you have a scratch on your arm." He pointed this out also, only to receive a glare and stomping of feet. 

" If you're so smart you get over here and help me find something to put on this scratch!" For being the shortest, Yaten certainly wasn't short of nerve. He was the most sarcastic of the bunch and tended to get annoyed at most things. But once you got to know him, he was as nice and sweet as the other two.

" Alright, hold on." Grabbing his book he safely tucked it away in a brown sack, and walked next to Yaten. " Come on Sir Seiya, you too."

" Why me?! You two are the ones who know about the plants!"

" And we're the ones who actually pay attention in class." Came Yaten's remark, rewarding him with Seiya's sigh and the running of feet to join them.

" Right, now just find some plants that look like this." Taiki bent down to draw a picture of a plant. It was very accurate actually, with the lines, it was almost realistic.

" Alright. Come on Seiya. Seiya?" The other two turned to find Seiya fighting yet some more imaginary characters.

" SEIYA!!"

Frozen in his position from fighting an imaginary being, the witty boy turned to face the other two looking bewildered. " Wha--AAHHH!!!"

Blonde hair rushed by and soon Seiya was laying face flat on the ground, with a blonde hair girl sitting on top of him. 

" What in the world?!" Yaten and Taiki looked bewildered themselves, at the sight of the blonde girl on their friend. 

A musical laugh sounded out as the girl giggled and held a short *fake* dagger at his neck. " Gotcha!! I caught the boar!"

" THE WHAT?!?!?!" Seiya yelled out from under as his face was red with fury.

The girl giggled again, she was quite the pretty one for someone her age. Blonde hair pulled up into two circular buns on the top of her head with tails reaching her shoulders. Crystal blue eyes sparkled with immense joy, as she turned her head to call out into the shrubbery. 

" COME OUT!! I CAUGHT HIM!!"

From the bushed out popped two other girls, one with short blue hair and the other with long blonde hair reaching her waist. 

" What?! More devils?!" Seiya's voice sounded out.

" Shut up, how rude to address a lady like that!" The one sitting on top of him smacked him roughly on the head.

" ME?! Look at you!! You're sitting on top of a prince!"

" Prince?! Oh that's funny! What are you the prince of? Pigs?"

" Ooooh you......GIRL!!"

" And proud of it!"

" Yaten! Taiki! Get her off me!"

" Oh right!" The other two started to run foreword, when the other blonde stepped up and stuck out her foot, tripping Yaten into the ground.

" Oh no you don't!"

Yaten instantly stood up glaring at the blonde. " Who do you think you are?!"

" My name's Minako and if you want a fight you got it!"

" Fine! You stupid blonde!"

" Stupid?! Who you calling stupid?!"

" YOU!!!"

" Alright that's it! I tried being nice!" With a running leap Minako tackled Yaten down and soon, the two were rolling around in the dirt. 

Taiki jumped up and began following the two, as the blue hair girl ran after them too.

" YATEN!!" Taiki struggled to pull him off the girl.

" MINAKO!!!" The blue hair girl pried Minako's hand off of Yaten's hair.

" STOP!!!!!!!!!" Both Taiki and the blue hair girl yelled at the same time, which evidently caught Yaten and Minako's attentions. 

" Hi." Chorused the silver hair and blonde.

Almost simultaneously Taiki and the blue hair turned their heads to opposite directions and sighed, rubbing the bridge of their noses sorely. 

After managing to keep Minako and Yaten apart from each other, Ami--the blue hair girl--began picking out plants to rub on their scratches.

" HEY!!! You're not helping me!!!!" Seiya, now tied up against a thin tree with the girl's scarf, yelled out rather annoyed at his friends.

" Oh! Sorry!" Standing up Taiki ran over to the girl with the buns, and smiled politely at her. " May we have our friend back please?"

She stood rather proudly, and tilted her head to the side. " Maybe...wanna trade something for him?"

" WHAT!?!?! I'm not some kind of trade item!!"

" Hush up. I caught you so I can trade you!" She hit him on the head and smiled innocently. " Got....candy?" Her eyes glittered.

" Yep! Yaten! Hand me my sack!"

Groaning Yaten picked up the sack and threw it at him. " BUT THAT'S OUR SNACK!!"

" Yaten, You want Seiya back, don't you?"

" How about we trade him for her?" He pointed to the blue hair girl who was reading a book and turned bright red.

" YATEN!! NO!!"

" It was a sensible solution!!" 

" WELL NOT FOR ME!!" Seiya retorted back, as he struggled against his 'ropes.'

" Hush up Seiya. If we give you the candy will you give us our friend back?"

" WHAT FRIEND?!" Came Yaten's joking remark.

" Oh gee, thanks a lot pal!"

" Both of you…Well, do you?" Taiki looked at the girl seriously.

" As a lady's word! I cross my heart!"

" Alright then..here!" Taiki's hands emerged from the sack with a handful

of candy. 

" Alright! You can have him!" Taking the candy, she stuffed into a small pouch and tugged simply at the knot, as it become loose and dropped to Seiya's feet. 

Sighing in relief Seiya turned to glare at the girl. " Who do you think you are to have done that to me?!" Giggling, she girl curtsied. " My name's Usagi. And I'm a princess."

" Princess?! Ha!"

" She is!" Minako ran up next to her friend to protect her. " If you don't believe her ask Ami! Ami knows everything and she never lies!"

Ami looked up from her book looking rather flustered. " She is."

" SEE?! Ami! Come over here!' Gesturing to her blue hair friend Minako put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out.

" Ooh!! That blonde!"

Ami ran up to the other two, the book tucked safely away under her arm. 

" We have to go now, mummy will be mad at me! Let's play again sometime! Here!" Flicking her wrist, Usagi threw a candy at each of the three boys. Giggling, she waved over her head and turned, running off into the woods with her two friends.

" They were a nice bunch."

Yaten and Seiya turned to glare at the taller boy. 

" Or not.."

" They were annoying! They were stupid! Especially that blonde!"

" I know! And her buns too!"

" Not that blonde, the other."

" Oh. Well both were annoying and stupid!"

" Actually I thought they were very nice."

" Taiki!"

" Sorry!"

Giving a humph, Seiya turned and picked up his sword, from the ground and turned to the other two. " Come on! we have to go home too."

Nodding, Taiki slung his sack over his shoulder, and Yaten picked up his own sword.

As Yaten and Taiki walked in front of him on their way home, 5-year-old Seiya turned to look off in the woods where the girl with buns had disappeared too.

" SEIYA!! HURRY!!"

Looking at his friends, he yelled back and began turning back around to follow them, but not before casting one last glance at the woods. 

" Hmph! Odango-Atama!" Popping his candy into his mouth, the ebony hair boy turned and ran up to his friends, not at all noticing the three small shadowed figures behind the huge tree, giggling as they turned and ran off. 


End file.
